Master of the House
by BoomShroom
Summary: <html><head></head>"Survival. That is your only incentive, goal, and reward. Survival." The words of Master Hand resonate with each captive. Imprisoned in a strange manor and filmed continuously by odd machines, 43 prisoners are divided into 2 teams and forced to fight to the death in duels in order to defeat the other team and escape the manor alive. But how far are they willing to go to survive?</html>


**Hey everyone! This fic kinda just came to me, and I was pretty excited about it, so I just pumped out chapter one really quickly. This is gonna be a bit of a strange fic, since it's half game show-esque and half...er, I don't really know, but certainly not happy and cheery! I hope you guys will at least be interested in this first chapter. This fic will include the characters from Super Smash Bros. 3DS and Super Smash Bros. WiiU. I will, however, be cutting out a few characters, like Sheik, since she and Zelda are literally the same character, and Dr. Mario, for the same reason. I hope that this will be a new successful story of mine for you all to enjoy! So, let me know what you think of it, and next chapter should start from the chronological beginning and explain some more stuff. Thank you, and enjoy!**

**Master of the House**

"Damn, this door is solid. You sure it's in here?"

I nod at the burly lackey. He shrugs, shakes his head, and bashes the door with his shoulder again.

"It's crazy..." the man on my right says. He stares in wonder around him, at the decaying furniture and the rotting walls. The place is in complete shambles, yet it's crawling with people in suits and uniforms. The contrast between ruin and order is easily noticeable.

I almost chuckle. The irony isn't lost on me.

"To think that this place was here this whole time, and nobody knew about it..." the man continues. He shakes his head. "God, I can only imagine the things that took place in here."

"Well, soon you'll see for yourself." I answer him coldly. "After all, it's all been recorded. It's all in that room." I gesture towards the door that the grunt is still trying to break down.

The man's eyes widen and he holds his hands up defensively. "O-oh, I'm so sorry! I know you must have suffered terribly here! I didn't mean to bring up painful memories!"

I look away from him, resting my hand on the wall. The paint has long since begun to peel, and it feels as if one good push would be enough to topple the entire wall. Almost unconsciously, I stroke the wall, as if I'm fond of it. But that's not the case. Although these walls were my home for the past fourteen months, they were also my prison.

"Painful memories..." I mutter. "Yes, I suppose they are. But what does it matter? Ignoring them, pretending like all of this didn't happen...it's not what I want. The fact is, it DID happen. Fourteen months ago, forty-three people were locked in here and forced to fight each other for survival, all for the entertainment of some omnipotent figure. I was among them, and I was one of the few that survived. The things that happened here, the things people did...it showed the lengths that any creature is willing to go to for self preservation. I've watched friends turn against one another, men kill children, a boy eat the flesh of the dead...truly, Death was at work, daring any one of us to give in and welcome his cold embrace. But nobody ever did kill themselves. Under the circumstances, I would have suspected many of my fellow captives would give up and take their lives. But nobody did. I suppose that's one thing admirable about us. And frightening. Not just us humans. Everything. Every organism. The instinct to survive is just so...primal, it's nearly impossible to disobey the will to live. If there's anything I learned from my time in captivity, it's this: Survival is law, and living beings will go to any lengths to obey that law."

Noticing the man has gone quiet, I turn to him. He fiddles with the collar of his suit, most likely trying to process the ramblings of the madwoman before him.

"My apologies." I say. "What I have said must make no sense to you. Just forget about it. Our mission is to find the evidence that these events occurred, not to ponder on the philosophical nature of living beings."

The man nods and excuses himself, walking off towards his colleagues, most likely to tell them how the psychologist who examined me after I had returned to civilization must have been off her rocker when she announced me 'mentally stable'.

A loud thud catches my attention and I turn to see the big meathead in charge of opening the STAFF ONLY room smiling triumphantly, wiping sweat from his brow.

"All yours, miss!" he salutes, then steps away to take a breather.

I nod in thanks and step into the room slowly, not waiting for any of the men in suits to be informed of the breakthrough and accompany me in.

An Observer lies against one wall, intact, but just as lifeless as the others that we found when we got here. The robotic orb's camera is pointed at the doorway, as if it was expecting someone to come through and was ready to capture the event on film.

The light from the hallway floods in behind me, and I spot the mythical device at the other end of the room.

The Main Console.

It's a long table laid out with all kinds of buttons, switches, and levers, set in front of a wall filled with dozens and dozens of screens. I quickly locate the button for the lights and flip the switch that's labeled for this room. The lights click on without so much as a flicker.

I'll be honest. I'm surprised this thing even exists, let alone works. I've never actually been in this room before now, but everyone used to whisper about there being some sort of HQ that the Observers and the Master of the House used, a home base within the prison that everything could be controlled from. We never actually were able to open this door, and since the Observers could often be seen floating to and fro in this area of the manor, it was theorized that the Main Console existed behind the ominous STAFF ONLY door.

It seems as if they were right.

"Looks like this is it." Haverick, the head investigator, walks in, staring at the Main Console as it blearily awakes from its slumber, one screen at a time. He shifts his cigar from one side of his mouth to the other. "All the proof we need and more has gotta be on this gizmo."

"What a big scoop this'll be!" Kylie, the reporter, exclaims, snapping pictures as if her life depends on it. "I mean, just look at this! All of this! A mansion in the middle of nowhere. Forty-three people, trapped in it for fourteen months, forced to fight for their lives...it's almost unbelievable I tell ya! I wouldn't believe it either if I wasn't lookin' at it! At livin' proof, too!" she says, poking a finger at me.

"Your enthusiasm is commendable, but know that this gold mine of yours is another person's previous hell." I tell her, trying not to lace my words with too much venom.

"Oh, of course, of course! Sorry 'bout that!" she says, but by the way she eyes the Main Console like a kid in a candy store, nobody is fooled.

"So, you're sure all the footage is on here?" Haverick grunts, his perpetually furrowed brow complimented by his frowning square jaw and gravelly voice.

"Positive." I nod. "The Observers filmed us nearly 24/7, and each unit always made periodic trips to this room. This is the only place the footage could be. The proof."

A few words entered into a keyboard is all it takes to access the Main Console. Soon I find myself staring at dozens of video files. By the looks of things, they've all been edited into different 'episodes', most likely to fit the game show theme that the Master had planned.

Haverick nods, looking at me sideways. "Perhaps you'd like to do the honors."

I take a breath and nod. The others watch me in anticipation.

Finally, I move the cursor over the first video file and click on it.

Time to relive those painful memories.

From the beginning.

* * *

><p>Well, please tell me what you think! Oh, and let me know if you want me to keep this first person or third person. I'm not entirely sure which one I want to go with since I like the personal aspect of first person, but I feel like the more general, group focused aspect of third person will be better for this fic. I'm leaning more towards third person. Thanks again for reading, and have a nice day!<p> 


End file.
